Claudia Donovan
|} |} ---- Claudia Donovan leaves canon before her brother reveals himself to be alive I got a brand new attitude "‘I'll find him. It's what I does. " Claudia's the youngest of two children. Claudia's brother, Joshua, is about eight years older than she is. She was raised by him after their parents died. Claudia felt that Joshua gave up the most important years of his life in order to raise her, but it was something he did without complaining about it. Joshua was a scientist who was studying the works of a sixteenth century mathematician named Rheticus and was hoping to replicate an experiment of Rheticus using his compass. A visiting professor named Artie provided funding, and feeling pressure from Artie, Joshua pushed forward with the experiment and something went horribly wrong - and Joshua ended up vanishing and was presumed dead. Claudia blamed Artie for her brother's death, and would hold onto that belief for many years. Claudia was sent to live with a foster family, though she never stayed in a home for long. Finally she ran away, feeling she could take care of herself and moved into a boarding house. She was quiet, kept to herself and kept up with her rent which lead the landlady to believe she was such a nice girl. Though she began to have visions of Joshua and began to believe she was crazy. She checked herself into a psychiatric hospital, though she only stayed there for about four months. She checked herself out once she realized that Joshua was actually trying to communicate with her and had been trapped in a kind of limbo because of the experiment. Obsessively, Claudia studied all of her brothers notes, and books on Rheticus, trying to find a way to bring him back. She even began using his old lab and the compass, but nothing worked. Each time Joshua appeared Claudia would get physically weaker and weaker, and would get nosebleeds and other symptoms which she dismissed as a stress induced flu. Running out of options and still blaming Artie, she proceeded to track the America power grid, hoping to find large pockets of unexplained energy usage. Manging to locate him in South Dakota, she hacked into the Warehouse computer system, into the Warehouse itself , she handcuffed and kidnapped Artie – intent on making him help her free Joshua. She then took him to her brother’s lab and explained that he was going to help her and that Joshia was in fact still alive. Artie first thought she was crazy but after seeing Joshuia appear, he willingly helped her figure out how to boost the power of Josh’s experiment. They managed to enter the interdimentional limbo where Joshua had been trapped and completing the rest of the instructions on the Compass, they were able to all return to the corporeal world. Even though Claudia had hacked in the Warehouse Security system, Artie ended up giving her a job due to her technological skills and ingenuity. Since Joshua had been offered a job at CERN, Claudia accepted. She did everything from record keeping to inventory – which she found really interesting because she got to wander around the artifacts, but she soon began to take up side projects and started repurposing different artifacts. I´m gonna get in trouble Claudia has been described as brash, rude, antisocial and impulsive. While it is in a way true, it isn't entirely accurate. She is brash and impulsive as she has a habit of rushing into things without fully thinking them through. Most of the time though, her brains help her get out of any trouble she might find herself in and if it doesn't, she kind of relies on her colleages to help her out. She can be rude, as she has no problem telling people what she really thinks them. She doesn't really relate to people her own age, and maybe that's where the anti-social part came from. She doesn't think the way people her own age do, and she doesn't really find things they find interesting well interesting. She does enjoy the company of others though and would surely pick company over being alone. When she allows people to get to know her, she's very witty and has a great sense of humor. She's able to lighten a moment with a witty quip, and she's very intuned with pop culture and has no problem refrencing it all the time. While she likes to think that she's self-reliant and independiant, she really does need the approval of her colleagues - mainly from Artie and Pete, whom she sees as a father and a brother figure. She sees the Warehouse and those who she works with as her family and would do anything for them, even if she likes to bicker and pick on them. She can be a flirt, though to her it's all harmless fun. Donovan, Claudia Donovan, Claudia Donovan, Claudia